IchiHime Week Hispano Día 1: Fresas
by killerqueen04
Summary: "Si, me gustan las fresas" Día 1 del IchiHime Week en español Drabble


**N/A:** ¡Hola gente hermosa! Aquí les traigo mi primera aportación a la Semana IchiHime en español. Para los que no lo sepan, desde hoy, domingo 10 de agosto, hasta el próximo domingo, se estará llevando a cabo la semana IchiHime en español que esta servidora y las chicas de VIP IchiHime en FB planificamos. Pueden aportar todos los ichihimistas de habla castellana. Fanarts, cosplays, fanfictions, gifs, y todo lo que contribuya a aumentar nuestra presencia en el fandom como la representación en español será bienvenido. Estaremos tageando todo bajos los siguientes tags: #IchiHimeHispano #IchiHimeLatino #IchiHimeWeek Así que animense a participar! En tumblr ya andan las propagandas con los temas que se verán a diario. Si necesitan más información, pueden buscarme en tumblr bajo el nombre HimeMoonPie

**Día 1:** Fresas

**Summary: **_"Si, me gustan las fresas."_

**Drabble** / 789 palabras.

Primer IchiHimeWeek en español

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**:Fresas:**

* * *

**C**uando todo termina y la vida regresa a ser como antes, sin quincys intentando destruir la Sociedad de Almas o la División Cero... cuando todo vuelve a la normalidad, él descubre que las cosas han cambiado.

Al menos para ellos dos.

Él no sabe como ocurrió o por qué, pero ahora él no puede conseguir que sus pensamientos abandonen sus ojos grises, o sus pequeños y tiernos labios rosados. Él no lo entiende. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puede sacar la de su mente? ¿Por qué no puede dejar de ver sus ojos grises? ¿Por qué no puede dejar de escuchar su suave voz a su oído?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

Él pasa sus horas libres en su cama, contemplando con ojos adormilados el techo de su habitación. El reloj de pared cuenta los segundos y minutos -luego horas- que ha perdido mirando a ilusiones de ojos grises y suaves labios.

¿Por qué no puede sacarla de su mente?

Él supone que quizás, sólo quizás, ella siempre estuvo en su mente. Tendría lógica, él piensa, pues cuando ella había abandonado su mundo para ir a aquellas dunas vacías y sin sol, él había sentido la misma necesidad de ver sus centellantes ojos grises.

O quizás, él vuelve a pensar, él estaba perdiendo la mente. Quizás estaba enloqueciendo por el mero hecho de desear sentir sus labios sobre los suyos... Quizás él había perdido la mente al pensar tantas veces en como se sentiría regresar a sentir su cuerpo en cercanía al,suyo, como en aquel,momento donde ella -siempre inocente y dulce Orihime- se había abalanzado sobre él para protegerlo con su delicado cuerpo.

Pero cuando él recuerda ésta situación, las cosas cambian. Él no puede evitar esconder su sonrojado rostro entre sus almohadas y ahogar un gemido de frustración. Sólo puede conformarse con cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y volverla imaginar. Dulce e inocente Inoue; una diosa nacida entre mortales. Ojos grises, cabello brillante y sedoso, y rostro angelical. Él estaba completamente seguro de que si los ángeles existían, debían poseer los rasgos finos y delicados de ella.

Definitivamente él era un mal amigo. Él había caído tan bajo como esos idiotas de su escuela. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Él era solamente un joven hombre; un mortal entre mortales... ¿Acaso un mortal podía salvarse del embrujo de una diosa?

Con pesadez, él decide que no hay formas de que una diosa se fije en un mortal. Él sabe muy bien que los finales felices, donde él héroe de la historia culmina con la hermosa y pura doncella, no existen. Son sólo eso, cuentos. Pero no importa, él piensa. Él puede lidiar con sólo pensar e imaginar. Ella es su amiga -una de las más queridas e importantes- y él jamas -ni en un millón de años- la heriría.

Quizás... Sólo quizás, en otra vida las cosas podrían ser diferentes. Él decide que en otra vida, en otra historia, él definitivamente haría todo lo posible por llegar a ella.  
Es por eso que cuando todos están sentados en el jardín de la escuela, bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezos, él se sorprende. Con ojos grises bañados por el sol, mejillas teñidas del mismo color de las cerezas, ella se ríe con voz cantarina. Su voz es tan suave y delicada que le recuerda a los silbidos de las aves en las mañanas.

Rukia, siendo Rukia, le pregunta cual es su fruta predilecta. Él esta interesado en saberlo, por eso la mira con atención. Él nota con asombro como sus mejillas se tiñen de un rosado más oscuro, cubriendo no sólo sus mejillas, sino su pequeña nariz. Sus ojos grises se entre cierran; densas pestañas negras acariciando la suavidad de sus mejillas porcelana. Por un segundo, él desea ser parte de sus pestañas para así tocar la cremosidad de su dulce rostro.

Sus labios rosados forman una 'o', y por primera vez en esa tarde, ella lo mira directamente a sus ojos. Gris y chocolate. Por unos momentos su mundo se detiene y él sólo puede escuchar su corazón palpitar fuertemente. Bam, bam, bam.

"Fresas, Kuchiki-san. Me encantan las fresas." Y son esas dos simples oraciones las que cambian su vida. Son esas dos simples oraciones, en compañía de su tímida sonrisa y una mordida a sus labios, los que vuelven su mundo de pies a cabeza.

Y él no puede evitar devolverle la tímida sonrisa con mejillas rojas.

Y no pudo detener el vuelco de su corazón al ver como los ojos grises de ella, al notar su sonrisa y sonrojo, se iluminan como un millón de estrellas en el firmamento.

"Si, me gustan las fresas."

Y él no puede dejar de pensar que es afortunado.


End file.
